Pecado
by Rx-sama
Summary: Era inaceptable que un chiquillo causara tal efecto en él. Tenerlo debajo era un placer exquisito que pocas veces podía darse el lujo de tener y el solo pensar en esa delicada y arqueada espalda hacía volar su imaginación a lugares inhóspitos.


Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bien, aquí les traigo otra pieza producto de mi imaginación retorcida - sí, retorcida- ya que no encontré un calificativo mas adecuado y educativo XD

En fin, espero les guste. Puse a Isshin como viejo verde* además de incestuoso. Ven, que les dije, soy un pervertido XD

Ya saben, acepto desde tomatazos hasta el Premio Nobel, todo es válido. Espero les guste. Comenten para que me saquen una sonrisa, según alargan la vida y te dan salud. :p

* * *

Era inaceptable que un chiquillo causara tal efecto en él. Tenerlo debajo era un placer exquisito que pocas veces podía darse el lujo de tener y el solo pensar en esa delicada y arqueada espalda hacía volar su imaginación a lugares inhóspitos, dejándolo en un estado de letargo temporal como si de una droga adictiva se tratase. Y es que Uryu Ishida lo era. Una leve mirada otorgada por sus orbes oscuras lo incitaban descaradamente a dejarse llevar por sus mas bajas pasiones, hasta el punto de hacerlo suyo una y otra vez, taladrándolo de un solo golpe y sin anestesia.

Se sentía sucio, pero no lo suficiente como para ir a la ducha y lavarse con jabón. No. Esa suciedad enardecía todo su ser y lo invitaba a que siguiera tocando y apretando, mordiendo y olfateando cada sector del objeto de su deseo.

Era inaudito que una persona de su edad se fijara en un mocoso viril e inocente. Cuando lo vio se dejó seducir por su esbelta y pequeña figura, pálida piel y delicada cintura, casi femenina aunque con un toque rustico y refinado que delineaba una silueta varonil. Tal vez aquellos lascivos pensamientos hubieran permanecido como meras ilusiones en la mente del mayor, pero el tener como referencia un reto de tal magnitud parecía agradarle y satisfacerle sobremanera, ya que el chico era hijo de su mejor amigo – Ryuken Ishida - el hombre con el cual alguna vez sostuvo un romance fugaz y pasajero. Aún no lo olvida. No, quien podría olvidarse de un Ishida, y el solo pensar en el fruto en vías de maduración que había engendrado su antiguo amante, lo hacía desbordar de un sentimiento placentero y prohibido.

- Vamos, debes complacerme porque si no, ya sabes lo que pasará – ¡Oh claro que lo sabía! o su pequeño pecado buscaría quien embriagara y saturara sus sentidos, con aquel licor hormonal que solo los jóvenes pueden ofrecer. Sí, iría en busca del estúpido de su hijo si su desempeño no era el adecuado.

Porque él era suyo.

Y con lo de Isshin Kurosaki nadie se mete.

Recuerda cuando lo conoció, en una cena familiar en donde por cosas del destino recordó el número de su viejo amigo, el cual permanecía oculto y anotado en una vieja agenda guardada en el último peldaño del estante más alejado. Muy olvidado. Pero luego agradeció a sus instintos dejarse llevar por impulsos extraños. Todo trascurrió normal, excepto porque el endemoniado niño de catorce años ya tenía dominado por completo al mayor, dirigiendo miradas punzantes y comprometedoras, incitando a que lo tomara y volviera suyo – Bastante atrevido para ser un simple niño – pensó dudando sobre actuar. Pero supo esperar.

Y bien que valió la pena.

Cuando se enteró tres años después que se había cambiado de instituto y cursaba en el mismo salón de su hijo, no resistió más e invitó al joven lampiño y sexy a su casa con la excusa de saludarlo y preguntar por su padre. Pero mentía. Ambos lo sabían. El chico ya había crecido lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que su cuerpo pedía - y quería-.

Y es que unas cuantas miradas por parte del de obsidianas fueron un lenguaje explícito para el moreno, quien lo tomó por aquella cintura que dominaba sus sentidos e invitaba descaradamente a que horadara en su interior.

Sucio, ardiente y duro.

Lo estrujó entre su cuerpo y la pared de su habitación, restregando groseramente su pene explosivo en aquel culo respingón y deseoso de intromisión; tocando su piel pálida y tersa, esparciendo el sudor por toda la longitud de su espalda fina y ligeramente arqueada al final, solo para perderse en un sueño apretado que abría un portal de posibilidades placenteras y jugosas; mirando concupiscente cada expresión que su rostro le otorgaba además de cada movimiento hecho por ese delgado y bien formado cuerpo que lo volvía loco, haciéndolo perder en un mar de deleite en el que ni el mismo podía evitar ahogarse; olfateando cada uno de los aromas que despedían sus poros sudorosos y colmados de feromonas; saboreando cada trozo de piel nívea y perfectamente torneada así como escuchando cada uno de sus jadeos que por obligación eran traídos a superficie por cada estocada firme y certera que ofrecía gustoso el moreno entre las piernas de su perdición, quien glotón cual obeso, pedía mas a dentro y mas fuerte.

Y es que todos sus sentidos confluían y deliberadamente se dejaba llevar por aquella fruta corrompida que le hacía experimentar un gozo esplendoroso y totalmente desinhibido.

Todo se resumía a eso. El olor a sexo era sofocante y completamente primoroso y no se arrepentía de dejarse llevar por el.

Sin duda, era suyo. Su pequeño secreto. Su pecado, como el lo llamaba.

- Oye Ishida, ¿Qué haces aquí en casa? – Y es que tan solo verlos conversar hacía hervir su sangre. No dejaría al tonto de su hijo a solas con él. No. Sabía lo que pasaría si así fuera.

- Solo paso de visita Kurosaki – la tirantez de su voz solo indicaba que algo quería, dirigiendo sensuales miradas a quien se encontraba tras Ichigo, retándolo a que estuviera atento a todos sus movimientos.

Y es que los celos enfermizos del mayor – porque estaba enfermo – le excitaban e invitaban a seguir en esa relación pecaminosa e indecente.

El de cabellos naranjas, seducido ante los movimientos eróticos y sensuales, se dejaba llevar por aquellas obsidianas profundas y llenas de deseo, sin sospechar lo que se ocultaba en la mente joven pero bien experimentada de su compañero de clase.

- …Jo, ¡Hijo! – el grito sacó al joven avellanado de sus pensamientos impúdicos y obscenos.

- ¿Qué quieres papá?

- Es hora de comer – su voz ronca se hacía notar en toda la casa.

Claro, solo quería evitar calenturas innecesarias y no permitiría juegos de ningún tipo. No en sus propias narices.

Se sentaron al comedor cual familia feliz. Normal. Con un invitado común, pero no tan normal. No lo era en ningún sentido ni para el padre, ni para el hijo. Pero el de cabellos negros y lentes sencillos se sentía orgulloso de estar en medio, provocando la ira del padre astuto y llevando de viaje al hijo a lugares que el había visitado innumerables veces. Todo aquello le excitaba y provocaba un sentimiento fugaz, que lo inducía a intentar un triangulo sexual único e inmoral.

- ¡Oye, Kurosaki! – enunció tranquilo e imponente. En ese tono sutil que embrujaba los sentidos de quien lo escuchaba.

- Dime, Ishida – el aludido miró con sorna a quien lo nombró. Ya conocía ese tono particular.

- Estudiemos mañana por la noche en mi casa, juntos ¿Qué dices? – propuso superior y dejando clara la supremacía que poseía sobre ambos hombres, mirando de reojo al moreno quien parecía estallaría en cualquier momento. Tal expresión le causó gracia y orgulloso arqueó una de sus finas cejas.

- Cl… claro Ishida – espetó nervioso.

Isshin no se quedaría tranquilo. No. Sabía bien que la tendencia insolente de su joven amante solo era una treta ingeniosa para provocarlo e incitarlo a que jugara. A que jugaran juntos. Y es que pensar en aceptar la proposición que le había hecho su pecado era inconcebible, pero si quería evitar que las manos de su hijo se posaran sobre lo que el consideraba suyo, prefería acceder y tomar también entre sus brazos a Ichigo.

Al final, el jadeo inexperto del Kurosaki joven solo confirmó lo bien que lo hacía su padre, concediéndole la razón al de lentes, quien solo miraba arrogante y triunfante ante la preciosa y erótica escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos, ya que, tal como lo dijo, resultó ser el polvo mas sabroso de sus putas vidas.

* * *

No se, aún me parece raro pero eso sí, fue jodidamente excitante - por lo menos para mí. Cuando escribía me pareció... sensual, si. De hecho hasta busqué imágenes del chico de cabellos naranjas junto a su padre y me quedé boquiabierto ante la imaginación que poseen algunas personas. Bueno, al menos no soy el único pervertido.

Esta es la primera historia en la que introduzco incesto - como si hubiera mucho, duh - y quizás haga algo mas adelante pero antes de empezar con nuevos proyectos necesito terminar con los que tengo y despues sí me aventuro a ver que tal.

Gracias por leer.

* Dícese de las personas mayores (hombres por lo general) que mantienen relaciones amorosas con personas mucho más jóvenes que ellas.


End file.
